The Animal Inside
by Skull1412
Summary: When Nagisa witnessed the only antidote to save his fellow classmates exploded, he felt a furious rage in his chest. Terasaka's attempt to calm Nagisa down by throwing a stun gun at his head revealed adorable cat ears, Nagisa has also acquired a tail and a full set of talons. Once Takaoka was defeated, Nagisa now has to learn to use his parts, will he learn before danger comes too?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

When Nagisa saw the only way to save his classmates, the precious medicine, explode to bits by Takaoka, he felt something shatter inside him. Nagisa fell to his knees, widened eyes, as Takaoka laughed crazily.

"I wanted to see that face! The face full of despair! Oh that's such a good face!" Takaoka cheered insanely.

Nagisa's face was shadowed by his hair, he was panting hard, "I-I"

"Hm?" Takaoka tilted his head to the side, crazy smile still on.

" _ **I'll KILL YOU!"**_ Nagisa screamed and growled at the same time.

Takaoka's eyes widened in fear, Nagisa was glaring so hard at him, but that wasn't what scared Takaoka, Nagisa was crouched like an animal ready to attack as his face looked like Takaoka was prey in his eyes.

"Nagisa! Snap out of it!" Terasaka shouted and threw the stun gun at Nagisa's head.

When the stun gun hit Nagisa's head, the most adorable thing happened in such a dire situation, teal colored cat ears popped up cutely. Karma blinked and blushed shamelessly as he took a quick picture. He took a look at the picture and saw another teal colored thing in the corner. Karma squinted at the picture on his phone and yes, it was a cat tail on Nagisa.

"You'll pay for that!" Nagisa hissed at Terasaka who backed away in shock.

Takaoka stared at Nagisa incredulously as he looked at Nagisa's new parts. Slowly and angrily, Nagisa turned back to Takaoka who backed up a step.

Nagisa was on hands and feet as he ran at Takaoka in the speed of light. Takaoka couldn't help but scream as he thought Nagisa's eyes turned into a greenish-yellow snake eye. That was the last thing Takaoka saw as he blacked out when Nagisa struck with his newly grown claws.

"Good night, Takaoka-sensei." Nagisa said with a satisfied smile as he slowly pulled out the knife.

"Nagisa!" Karma yelled as he placed the ladder to connect the two places and climbed up.

"Nagisa stop!" Karma yelled again and raced towards Nagisa and tackled him down.

While he wrestled Nagisa so he wouldn't try to attack Takaoka he got a good look at Nagisa's eyes. His eyes widened as he stared at Nagisa's greenish-yellow eyes. Nagisa stared at him in confusion and blinked, when he opened his eyes again his eyes were his normal color of teal but in cat eye form.

"K-Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked confused as he looked around.

"N-Nagisa, your eyes were…" Karma trailed off.

"Karma-kun, what are you talking about? I thought I was fighting Takaoka-sensei?" Nagisa asked then noticed the said opponent on the floor.

"Did Karma-kun attack Takaoka-sensei?" he questioned, the only possible answer he came up with, that was when he noticed his tail.

"Karma-kun what is this?! Is it attached to me? I have ears too! What happened to my nails, they look like claws! Karma-kun are you listening to me!" Nagisa panicked.

Karma slapped him up the head, "I hear you, jeez you're annoying."

"Ow!" Nagisa shouted, his ears flattening against his head as he rubbed it with his hand.

"C'mon Nagisa the others are waiting down there, I don't want to have Terasaka try to come up here and break the ladder killing himself in the process, although him dying would be a great gift." Karma commented boredly but was secretly taking a picture of Nagisa who still cutely rubbed his head.

"Ah! Karma-kun wait up!" Nagisa yelled as Karma started down the ladder but tripped when his tail suddenly appeared in front of Nagisa and tripped him.

"Ow! I don't know how to work my tail." Nagisa whined as he got up once again.

"Hurry up Nagisa or we'll leave you!" Karma called out.

"Ah! Hold on!" Nagisa shouted, he pouted as he thought, _'This is going to be harder than I thought, Karma you devil!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Nagisa fell once again for the 63rd time and Karma once again snickered for the 63rd time. Nagisa groaned at the pain and sat up once again only for his tail to suddenly swipe at his arms and make him fall once again.

"Control your tail Nagisa." Karma said before laughing while taking pictures, Nagisa so isn't going to live down to this.

"Karma-kun! Help me up! Please?" Nagisa whimpered and Karma blushed at the too cute face, his face was bad enough without the cat additions, the addition made his nose almost bleed, _**almost**_.

Karma took more pictures before helping his adorable friend up, "You need to learn how to control your tail Nagisa, you're going to fall onto a train track and have a train run over you at this rate."

"I-I know already!" Nagisa said while blushing profusingly.

Karma grinned, took more pictures, and princess carried Nagisa into the hotel room earning giggles and squeals of costumers who thought they were adorable and cute together.

"Oi Karma hurry up." Terasaka said angrily, he really needed to sleep.

"Whatever." Karma dismissed and got a head whack from an annoyed Terasaka making Nagisa yelp when he suddenly was going to visit the floor again but managed to land on all fours before practically running up the wall to the ceiling and hanging on with his sharp claws in fear on instinct before realizing what he did.

"Help?" Nagisa asked weakly and dug his claws deeper in the ceiling trying to stay on.

"That's new." Karma stated looking up at Nagisa who was panicking.

"How are you going to get him down?" Terasaka asked.

Karma looked at Terasaka, "Who said you aren't going to help me Terasaka?"  
Terasaka backed up, "I ain't helping you on this one, I'm going to sleep."

Karma had a devil's face on as he grabbed Terasaka's shoulder, "Don't be so mean Terasaka-kun! C'mon! I have a perfect idea and you're involved."

Terasaka started to sweat, he didn't trust that devil face one bit, and Karma is enough but Karma with a devil face is Hell.

"T-Terasaka-kun!" Nagisa squeaked from the ceiling his claws were loosening their grip, "Please!"

Terasaka couldn't help but fall to Nagisa's cute pleading face with a blush and sigh in defeat, "Fine, hang on Nagisa, we'll get you down."

"I am!" Nagisa shouted as he tried to deepen his grip on the ceiling wall.

"Haha, Terasaka, you're such a joker." Karma said with a devil's smile and dark look making Terasaka gulp, he probably made Karma jealous and that happened before, not a good experience.

"Now then, how about our plan hm?" Karma asked with a cheery tone and bright smile not minding that devil ears and wings were sprouting out of him menacingly, "Of course I had to add extra modifications since you did that look."

It was at this moment when Terasaka really hated himself for agreeing to help Nagisa and Karma. He was _**so**_ dead.


End file.
